Wireless communications devices, including wireless handsets, PDAs, text messengers and many other portable electronic devices have become prolific in modern society. Along with the convenience of “anywhere and anytime” communications comes the distractions and potential safety problems and interference caused by the wireless communications devices.
Some localities, such as states or cities, have passed ordinances or other laws prohibiting the use of wireless communications devices at various times or in various places (e.g., school zones). Often times, a person may be unaware of, or confused about, various local laws and the result may be a fine or other citation. Additionally, most, if not all airlines have restrictions on the use of wireless communications devices within the airplane at various times before, during, and after a flight. Beyond concentration or driver focus issues, as pertains to vehicles, in airplanes, potential interference from non-airplane electronic equipment can pose a safety threat due to cross talk from electrical fields emitted by devices. Additionally, some areas (e.g. theaters and churches) may require specific operating parameters for wireless communications devices such as vibrate mode.